Halloween Night
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: (AU) COMPLETE. A Halloween night the boys spend at Brad's house makes someone realize important things and make others say what they never dared to. (A year before 'Revenge')


Halloween Night

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me owns it

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Shounen-ai/Yaoi, some dirty talk.

Notes: Anything written in Italic are thoughts. 

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Before you start reading, there is something you might want to know, this story takes place the Halloween night the year before another fic of mine, "Revenge", starts. If you want to read that fic, then go ahead, BUT it's not necessary since it has basically nothing to do with this, only the charas and their lives and how things were before that fic started.

If you don't wanna read that fic, then don't. This stands alone on its own.

Halloween Night

"Nagi? What the hell are you wearing?"

The petit Japanese boy colored slightly, but that went unnoticed to his friend since the pale bluish paint that covered his whole face and neck. "I'm supposed to be dressed up as Zelgadis, Crawford-kun."

"And who's that?" the serious and ignorant when it comes to manga American frowned at him.

"Zelgadis, Gourry, Zerosu, Ameria, Fillia…" the brunette snorted. "Whatever. What are YOU wearing?" He asked running a hand through the blue-silver hair of his wig.

Brad let Nagi in and closed the door. "Isn't it obvious?" he glared at the fifteen year old when he received no answer. "I'm the opera's phantom."

"If you say so…" he said nonchalantly, shrugging slightly.

They headed towards the living room, where Brad had put a few pizzas and lots of cans of beer, sake (Schuldig was specially fond of it) and different alcoholic beverages whose names they couldn't even pronounce. Nagi sighed in relief when he spotted some Pepsi, after all, that some of his friends liked to get so drunk that they couldn't remember at the morning all the stupid AND embarrassing things they had done the night prior didn't mean that HE liked it.

Brad threw himself down onto the floor sipping at a previously opened beer can while Nagi sat down more delicately onto a cushion with a glass of cold Pepsi in his hand.

The younger boy was halfway through his non-alcoholic drink when some screams could be heard and were followed by some more ones almost immediately. "Schu-kun and Hidaka-kun?" It wasn't really a question because they both already knew who it was.

The American boy rose to his feet to go towards the front door, but the others were faster and pulsed the doorbell before he could reach the door. He took a deep sigh and silently prayed for his walls to give him patience; he knew he was going to need it.

When he opened the door Crawford found himself looking at the pair of teens. One of them angry and blushing brightly and the other horny and pouting as usual. He blinked several times at the two boys holding hands, or rather, the death grip that Schuldig had on poor Ken's hand, grip that the brunette was desperately trying to break and was currently failing. "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked looking at his friends from head to toe.

Ken was wearing tight black leather pants (Ran's, Brad guessed) with a black top and a leather jacket over it (it was a REALLY cold night). On his feet he had a pair of black boots he had only used the few times he'd gone to a club and a pair of dark sunglasses that were Schuldig's covered his eyes.

Schuldig didn't have so many layers of clothing on as his best friend, so he was freezing, visibly shivering and snuggling as close as he could to the younger boy, but he would have done the same no matter what he had on, always seeking for a chance to be close to Ken. The redhead was just wearing a pair of faded jeans, ripped on some strategic places with a pair of dark boots. A yellow bandana on his head, several tattoos drawn on his bare skin and a fine black strip around his neck completed his attire. Dressed like that, the German was an exact copy of an American hard rock singer back when he was young and sexy.

"I'm Axl Rose." the redhead said trying to make one of his sexy poses, but the effect was ruined with all the shivering and how pale he had gone because of the cold outside and his state of partial undress. "Oi, Ken-chan.. I'm SO cold!" he whined releasing Ken's hand and struggling to hug the leather clad boy to get some warmth from him.

"Let go of me hentai!!" he said smacking Schuldig on the head.

"Come inside before you freeze out there baka." The American scolded them as he stepped aside and the freezing pair entered into the warmth of Brad's house. "Schuldig proposed that outfit, didn't he?" he asked Ken.

"Yeah, how did you know it?"

Brad rolled his eyes exaggeratedly as he noticed the way the tight leather accentuated the brunette's legs and ass. "I was just guessing." He said with a low chuckle.

Once there, pale cheeks quickly took a pinkish and healthier tone as Schuldig rubbed at his arms and warmed slowly.

Ken greeted Nagi as he took his jacket off, tossing it over a chair and sitting down near the kid. "Where are the others?" he asked the other boy as he grudgingly accepted a beer from the German [1], who sat down with his back against the couch, watching Ken as he took a sip directly from the bottle of sake.

Nagi shrugged. "Omi-kun called me before saying that Ran-kun's father was going to drive them here, but I know nothing about Farfello."

Schuldig threw his head back so his long hair spread onto the couch's seat and looked at Brad curiously. "When is Farfie coming?"

"Dunno, he should be here already, but you know how he is." He said nonchalantly and going to grab another can of beer before sitting down onto the couch.

The four friends talked about random things until the doorbell rang again a few minutes later. That time it was Ken who got up to go open it, basically because he was getting nervous thanks to someone's hand that kept on crawling down his back and into the waistband of his pants.

When the poor harassed brunette opened the door, he found a geisha, a Freddy Crueger and Ran wearing a Rurouni Kenshin outfit and even had a katana to match it and a crossed scar painted on a pale cheek. "Oi! Farfello came with you!"

"No Ken-kun," the geisha, that is, Omi, answered the brunette's question "we saw him in our way here and drove him here too."

"That's cool, now we can start to watch the movie."

"Which movie, Hidaka?" Farfello asked suddenly very interested, being a horror films fanatic it always fascinated him.

"Dunno," Ken said closing the door after his friends entered. "Why don't you ask Crawford? He rented it."

"Ken-chan!!" Schuldig's heavy accented voice came from the living room. "Are the others here or do I have to go save you from some evil salesman?"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!!" the brunette yelled as they entered the living room.

The German pouted at him and patted his lap. "Don't be a bad kitty and come sit here."

Ken didn't dignify him with an answer and just went to sit by Nagi again.

Ran took a few cans and two sake bottles and put them on the little table beside the couch, where Omi and Brad were placing the pizzas.

The American turned the lights off while Omi prepared the dvd player and then they sat down, Brad close to his lover and Omi by Nagi's side.

And so, the film started while the bishies ate and drank like they only did when they knew nobody else, that is, adults, would see them like that.

Truth to be told, twenty minutes after the movie started, Nagi had stopped eating pizza and settled for taking a sip at his Pepsi every now and them, Omi had literary jumped onto Ran's lap in a slightly gore and scary scene, Farfello was having the time of his life and watched the film in delight, Ken was hugging a cushion against his body and buried his face on it when it was too much for him, Schuldig tried to remain as quiet as possible but scooted closer to his best friend every time the brunette cringed, so he wasn't paying much attention to what happened on the tv screen. Brad and Ran continued acting as cool and unbreakable as always but they were really starting to get scared.

"Omi?" Ran asked the kimono-clad bundle of nerves on his lap. "You okay?"

"H-hai Ran-ku-" he couldn't continue when the older boy shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. The little blonde chewed on it and swallowed, not minding that he was sprawled onto the redhead's lap and not intending to get away from him anytime soon, not when such a scary thing was on tv.

Ran wasn't complaining either, because he was just glad to have Omi so close to him. He put an arm around the blonde and continued holding a beer on his free hand. "Daijobu," he whispered on his friend's ear. "Nothing's gonna happen, I'm here Omi."

Omi looked up at him with a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "Ran-kun?"

"Shh… just watch the movie." He said squeezing him lightly.

Schuldig watched them with a knowing grin. The two redheads had been together for a couple months but they broke up a few weeks ago. More than because of love, they had been trying to get over the ones they really loved and forget, Ran because Omi was too young and Schuldig because Ken was immune to his charm, that worked with everyone except the brunette soccer player. Anyway, the German was happy that Ran had stopped seeing Omi as a little child and was starting to show the chibi how he felt towards him.

Brad wasn't having as nearly as much fun as the samurai-for-the-night. Instead of making out with his boyfriend he had to cope with a crazy Freddy Crueger that was beaming like a little kid with a new toy. That was the effect the horror film had on him.

No matter how much he liked seeing Farfello happy, things like those were weird to say the least.

Ken jumped slightly when the evil spirit of the movie turned the lights of the house where the actors tried to do their best to escape off and the living room went completely dark for some seconds because the only source of light on the room had gone black.

The soccer player literally screamed and threw his beer off to nowhere when a pair of arms wound around him and pulled him backwards.

"Ken-cha- oi!! Was it necessary to kick me THERE?"

"Are you stupid or what?! You scared the shit outta me baka!" he struggled to put away. "Let go of me you hentai!!"

Schuldig chuckled nervously (that was more because he himself was starting to get scared with the film than for the situation) and just tightened the embrace a little more, placing the brunette so he was sitting between his sprawled legs with his back against his rather cold chest. "But I'm cold." He complained and stopped resting against the couch to lean forward and lay his chin on Ken's shoulder. "And you're scared."

"It's your fault that you're cold, nobody told you to come here half naked." He frowned cutely. "And I'm not scared." He added in a whisper.

"Yeah, you a-" he blinked when the screen started to slowly regain some lights and the main character walked around a room illuminated only by the moonlight. He grabbed the sake bottle and took a long sip before placing it against Ken's lips. "There Ken-chan, I think you need this more than I do."

The shorter boy sighed and wordlessly accepted the drink, no longer struggling to get away.

The film continued for a few minutes and the tension was obvious in the room, they all except the white haired Irishman were scared shitless.

A little child woke up and padded out of his room and towards the bathroom. He sat on the toilet to relieve his body's more immediate needs and he sleepily washed his hands on the sink. Not noticing that his hands were wet with blood he left the bathroom and passed through the long and dark corridor, only stopping when he witnessed a dark figure that he approached to take a better look at it.

At that same moment Farfello started to laugh hysterically and I'm not exaggerating when I say that even BRAD CRAWFORD, the cold American guy with a whole tree up his ass screamed. Recovering quickly, he pressed the 'stop' button and rose to his feet to turn the lights on. "I think that was enough." He said still looking pale and received nervous nods from the others, who were eagerly wishing for the film to stop.

His lover glared at him. "You're no fun Brad! I wanted to watch it!" he complained.

"I don't care." He said firmly. 

Omi looked at them for the first time in a while, he had been hiding his face on Ran's chest until that same moment when he finally dared to look around. His eyes had reddened and the wet trail of a tear was enough to delate him.

"I'm not watching that film EVER again." Nagi said in a weak voice and sliding a little closer to Ran and Omi.

Ken let out a loud sigh and leaned back unconsciously, feeling a little dizzy now that the alcohol he had ingested was starting to make it's effects. "You don't have to say that twice Nagi." He said still shaking.

"Bah, don't worry Ken-chan, next time we'll watch porn." Schuldig said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"HENTAI!!!"

"Why don't we do something else?" Ran proposed, still cradling Omi into his arms.

"Like what?" Nagi inquired.

Schuldig exchanged a glance with the other redhead and lifted the empty sake bottle he and Ken had consumed. "What about this?"

"Are you serious Schu-kun?"

"Yes Omi, why not? It's fun."

"No, it's not!" Ken said in a failed attempt to stop the hentai tendencies of his friends.

"Ken…" the others cut him before he could start with his usual speech.

The brunette sighed and finally got out of his best friend's embrace when they all sat forming a circle around the empty bottle after taking some more drinks to have there.

"Who starts?" Omi asked glancing at his friends, still a little shocked by the film.

"I will." Crawford said taking another bottle and filling a glass before he joined the others on the floor.

"It's okay with me, just wait until I grab something from your bedroom, I'm really freezing." The conditioner air was on and the room had a nice temperature, but Schuldig was already cold before and after having the warmth of Ken against him, when he lost it he had gone even colder.

"Look in my bedroom, there has to be something in my closet that suits you."

"Don't worry about that, I'll find something." He rose to his feet. "You can start without me, I'll be here in a sec."

The American shrugged and reached forward to spin the bottle, but stopped before doing so. "You know how this works. If you refuse to be kissed or kiss you take a shot, if you liked the kiss you received you have two shots, and if you end up doing more… my bedroom, on the red box under my bed." With that last bit of explanation, that made Ken go all anti-hentai again, he spun the bottle.

It looked towards Nagi. Since they were sitting side by side, Brad just bent down slightly to give the boy a long, quiet kiss.

Nagi, even if he didn't like alcohol, took not two but three shots, pinching his nose to will the smell of the alcoholic drink away. He licked his lips nervously and spun the bottle. It looked towards Ken.

The older brunette wasn't thrilled by the idea of being kissed but didn't complain too much, after all, it could be worse. Nagi crawled over to him and brushed his lips against Ken's hesitantly to put away a moment later. Neither of them touched the glass.

Ken sighed and took a long sip at his current beer before touching the bottle. "Do it well Ken-chan so you have to kiss me." Schuldig, who just came back with a deep blue long sleeved tee shirt whispered to him as he took the bandana off and used it to tie his hair in a ponytail.

"Shut up baka." He said starting to slur his words and spinning the bottle. It looked towards Brad. He crossed the space between them and looked at the American boy with a deep blush.

"Do I have to kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"That's hentai."

"Yeah."

"…"

"Hn?"

"…"

"You don't know how to do it or what?"

The shorter brunette frowned, annoyed that Brad always made fun of him. With pink cheeks that were product of not only the alcohol he drank so far but also embarrassment, he kneeled in front of the older boy. "Don't make fun of me." He slurred and pressed his mouth to his angrily.

Crawford was a little surprised at the leather-clad boy's aggressive behavior but that didn't stop him from challenging the other boy by leaning his head back enough for their lips to separate a couple centimeters.

Had he been in a normal state Ken wouldn't have even kissed him, but being drunk as he was he held onto Brad's shoulders and closed the minimal distance between their lips again and took the initiative for a deep kiss that nobody was expecting.

"Go Ken-kun!" Omi cheered his friend. 

"Shut up chibi…" Schuldig scolded him.

The two brunettes continued kissing for a few minutes, until Farfello stood up and declared that it was enough, demonstrating how much of a jealous guy he was.

Brad laughed and shoved the Japanese brunette away. "What was that about Hidaka?" he asked mockingly.

Ken blinked at him confusedly, slowly turning around to look at his friends while the shock of what he had done hit his drunken mind. Wide-eyed and blushing like mad, he grabbed the glass, filled it and swallowed the content quickly, twice. After that he started to laugh without reason.

"Who's the hentai now?" Schuldig asked him when he sat on his place again.

Ken glared at him. "Shut up baka."

While the soccer player glared drowsily at anything his eyes took sight of, Brad had spun the bottle and kissed Ran until Farfello had to stop them.

Ran spun the bottle, which looked towards Schuldig, and he crawled towards the redhead to give him a simple, lingering kiss. Neither of them drank anything afterwards but grinned at each other as the Japanese redhead went back to sit next to Omi.

Schuldig reached out for the bottle, which looked towards Farfello. He was sitting next to him so there was no reason to move, so he gave him a simple kiss that lingered for a few seconds but didn't get further than that.

The white haired gaijin spun the bottle and went to kiss Omi. The little blonde blushed brightly when he was kissed softly, with a gentleness that one would never expect from the Irishman.

Ran snorted jealously watching the scene, after all he didn't get the chance to kiss Omi, that was what he wanted. "This is too boring." He muttered.

"Do you have a better idea?" Schuldig, who couldn't help but chuckle, asked curiously, but he truly was angry because he couldn't kiss Ken.

"How 'bout going to sleep?" Ken suggested. His head fell against the German's arm without him even noticing.

"It's too soon to go to sleep already Ken-chan!"

The brunette's already flushed cheeks colored darker when he heard the nickname his friend used on him most of the time. "Don't call me Ken-chan!!"

"We could make this funnier." The one making the suggestion was, to his friend's surprise, Farfello.

"How?" Omi asked him as he took his black geisha wig off.

"Instead of taking a shot after the kiss, why not spinning the bottle and the _give_ the shot to whoever you want to?"

"I like that idea." Both Ran and Schuldig said at the same time. The alcohol was making its effects on them, being it obvious in the pink shades that didn't leave Ran's cheeks and the somewhat dizzy way Schuldig talked and moved.

"It's stupid."

"Stop complaining Ken-kuun!" Omi whined.

"Yeah, and let's start already." Brad looked impatient. "Who's first?"

Before the others could start fighting to be the first, Nagi interfered. "Why don't we spun the bottle and it will chose who starts?"

"That will be great Nagi-kun!!" Omi said in drunken delight.

"I don't like thi-"

"Ken!"

"You don't have to gang yell at me." The brunette pouted and looked down.

Brad grabbed the bottle and spun it. When it stopped, all the eyes turned towards Nagi, who blushed brightly but took the little glass the American had prepared for the shots and the bottle of the strongest liquor the Crawford family had, that was the one that ha been proposed for that game. He looked shyly at Omi, as if asking for permission, and approached him.

The youngest of the seven friends held the small quantity of liquor into his mouth to press it against Omi's parted lips. He kneeled and tilted his head to pass the liquor to his friend.

Omi giggled as the sweet drink went down his throat and gave Nagi a little kiss that made Ran scowl.

Nagi spun the bottle and it indicated that Ran was the next one to play.

The redhead prepared the liquor and reached up to take Omi's face into his hands, allowing a tiny smile to spread on his lips. Then he closed the distance between their faces and kissed the boy gently.

Omi's eyes went wide, startled by the tenderness from his usually cold friend's actions.

Schuldig bent his head closer to Ken's to speak on his ear. "I bet those two get together tonight." He whispered to the brunette.

Ken blinked at him after emptying his glass. "No." He said stubbornly.

"Why not baby?" he asked his friend before opening a new bottle of sake. "They like each other and they're currently making out."

"Eenh?" Ken gave his friends a confused look and his cheeks reddened immediately at the sight of his two friends doing what Schuldig had said. "Hentai!! Ran no hentai!! You're corrupting Omi!" he said but started to laugh stupidly, so drunk that he did not protest even when Schuldig lifted him up and sat him onto his lap. 

The German chuckled and placed his hands on Ken's hips, shifting slightly so his back rested comfortably against the couch. "Ken-chan?"

"Hnn?" Liquid chocolate eyes tried to focus on him.

"You look great in leather." He said with a goofy grin.

If Ken hadn't been so drunk he would have smacked his friend on the head and screamed that he was a hentai freak, but since he wasn't in full control of himself, a cute blush spread all over his face and he laughed sheepishly.

"Kiss you… may I?"

The question caught Ken off guard. Schuldig had never asked for permission before, he always tried to take advantage of him without warning. His drunken mind didn't register it fully so he didn't realize he had nodded until the older boy's lips met his. 

Slowly and somehow clumsily due to their state, their lips parted, tan hands that had been quiet clasped under the bandana that bound Schuldig's hair while the German's arms tightened around his best friend trying to bring him as close as possible as the kiss deepened in a way that made both tremble until they had to stop to breath. Meanwhile Nagi and Omi had fallen asleep while Ran watched over the little blonde and Farfello and Brad were nowhere in sight, probably using the content of the red box the American had talked about, that is, if the alcohol they drank left them use it. 

Ken relaxed against Schuldig's body and leaned against him, giggling without a reason as he hid his face against the redhead's neck. He was so not in control of himself that he didn't know what he was doing but he didn't care.

"Ken-chan?" green eyes peered down at the brunette and a hand made it's way up his back. 

"'ni?"

"I wanna do it."

"Do what?" he put away slightly and looked at Schuldig through half lidded eyes.

"Make love to you."

The brunette started to laugh, wrapping his arms around Schuldig's neck. "Schu no ecchi, you just want to fuck me."

"No." he said softly. They say that only children and drunkards say the truth, and in that moment when he couldn't control his tongue, even if he was more likely to forget it, the German was just telling the truth. "I want to be with you."

Ken yawned, letting his cheek rest against his arm as he drowsily looked at Schuldig. "Be with me… like REALLY being with me?"

The athlete looked down at the soccer player with an alcohol-induced but still tender smile. "Yeah. You want to be with me?"

Ken opened his mouth to rely, but no sound came out. He buried his face on his friend's neck and hugged him a little tighter. "You'd leave."

"Hn?"

"Everybody leaves.. oba-san, Yo-ball, Kase… and I'd be alone 'cuz you'd leave me too Schu."

"Why would I do that?" he asked gently.

"'C-cause I'm a jerk" a soft sob escaped from his lips as he continued voicing feelings he wasn't aware he felt. "I've always been bad and now… now… It's scary how it feels…"

"What scares you Ken-chan?"

Ken relaxed slightly into the warm embrace as the alcohol continued controlling his words and actions, making him vulnerable in a way nobody had seen him before. "That it feels too good Schu…" he looked up helplessly into deep green eyes. "When you're nice to me I… I don't know what it is…" his voice was growing softer and his words harder to understand as he continued talking, showing that he was obviously falling asleep.

"Ne, don't worry about that now baby, let's sleep now an we can talk tomorrow when we know what we're saying, 'kay Ken-chan?"

Ken didn't reply, he was already asleep, and Schuldig followed him a few minutes later, feeling happy with the way things were turning out to be.

Unluckily for the German, when they woke up with a horrible hangover, neither of them would remember what happened the previous night between them. Schuldig would wonder what had happened for Ken to sleep sitting on his lap and clinging to him like that while the goalkeeper would start yelling at his friend not caring the pain it added to his headache.

The only one who would remember what had happened was Ran, but he never brought himself to interfere in those kind of things, which in this case was a bad thing because if he hadn't been silent about what he had seen and heard that night, a few months later when Kudou Youji came back to the city to accomplish the revenge he had spent seven years waiting for, things would have been very different and Ken wouldn't have been so vulnerable to the blonde and he wouldn't have to face the feelings he had always repressed the way he'd have to.

Anyway, more things happened that night. 

Brad and Farfello spent it sleeping in the American's comfortable bed, unaware of the things that happened to their friends.

Nagi didn't know and he certainly didn't care about it, but he was happy that most of his friends were happy.

And about Omi and Ran… The next day, after a somehow awkward breakfast they had a long talk, and after the often silent redhead confessed his feelings for the chibi, they started a relationship.

And the future of the seven friends… 

That is another story.

.:: OWARI ::.

[1] If you are a "Revenge" reader you'll remember that Ken tells Youji he doesn't drink, and also tried to stop him from drinking. Well, KenKen was lying, he just didn't want to lose it and do more embarrassing things than usual when the sexy bastard could see him *wink*

Done! Oi… I think that the rating could have been R after all… but it will stay PG13 anyway. This didn't make any sense, but I felt there was the need to explain some things that happen in "Revenge" that couldn't be explained in there and also wanted to let you see how the bishies' lives were before Youji came back.

For those of you who don't know "Revenge", the guys will look ooc and won't make much sense, I'm sorry if this confused you.

Anyway, I hope you liked it!

And now, hit that cute little review button and tell me what you think about this or anything you want to say. Any comment will be always accepted gladly and if there's something you want to ask, I'll happily answer any questions.

Hasta luego!


End file.
